zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Vilgax (Ben 10)
Vilgax to główny wróg w serialu Ben 10, później także w Ben 10: Alien Force i Ben 10: Utlimate Alien. Biografia Wczesne życie Vilgaxa obawiało się kilka galaktyk za podbój wielu planet i zniszczenie pięciu innych, nawet tworząc czarną dziurę. Żadna biologiczna forma życia nie była gotowa służyć Vilgaxowi, ponieważ wszyscy bardzo się go bali, więc Vilgax został zmuszony do zrobienia ekipy droidów (z od czasu do czasu wrzuconym najemnikiem). W pewnym momencie życia udało mu się zniszczyć rodzinną planetę Petrosapeinów po tym, jak Tetrax nieświadomie dał mu ostatni element, którego potrzebował. W roku 1773 Vilgax został wygnany ze swojej ojczyzny za "ambitne nieposłuszeństwo". Zostaje wezwany na Ziemię sygnałem alarmowym wysłanym przez podróżującego w czasie Maltruanta. [[Plik:A_NEW_DAWNprev5.png|thumb|Vilgax w odcinku Nowy wrzechświat]] Tam Maltruant dokonuje napraw uszkodzonego transportu, w zamian za Chronosapieńską Bombę Czasu, której użył później. W tym czasie Vilgax spotyka George'a Washingtona i 16-letniego Bena Tennysona podróżującego w czasie. Zaobserwował, jak Ben przekształca się w różnych kosmitów, początkowo sprzyjało zainteresowaniu Vilgaxa Omnitrixem, planując użyć go jako środka do stworzenia armii z umiejętnościami każdego obcego gatunku we wszechświecie na jego polecenie. Później Vilgax udał się na Ziemię, gdzie odbył szereg spotkań z hydraulikami, grupą ludzi w celu zwalczania obcych zagrożeń, szczególnie z Maksem Tennysonem. thumb|Vilgax z bronią Vilgax ostatecznie próbował ukraść nuklearne pociski z bazy wojskowej, ale pojawił się Max i jego partner, Phil. Cudzoziemiec został uwięziony w pocisku nuklearnym i został wystrzelony na własny statek, ale udało mu się przeżyć. Zaangażowanie z Benem Vilgax ostatecznie wyśledził Omnitrix na statku pod dowództwem Ksyleny i zaatakował we własnym statku Młotem Chimeryjskim. Ksylena nie mogła powstrzymać swoich sił - w związku z tym została zmuszona do wysłania Omnitrixa na Ziemię, gdzie znalazł ją Ben Tennyson. Jednak podróżujący w czasie Dobry Ben potajemnie używał Szarej Materii do sabotowania generatora tarcz dla statku. Most Młot został następnie zniszczony, zadając poważne obrażenia ciału Vilgaxa i został umieszczony w kapsule regeneracyjnej, aby został zregenerowany, uniemożliwiając mu osobiście zajęcie się Omnitrixem. W końcu dowiedział się, że Omnitrix był w czyimś posiadaniu i polegał na swoich sługusach, aby go odzyskać. Vilgax wysłał robotyczne drony, wynajął trio łowców nagród, a nawet użył przestępcy z Ziemi połączonego z jednym z jego dronów, by spróbować dostać Omnitrix. Podczas bitwy Bena z tym ostatnim Vilgax nawiązał krótką łączność z Benem i ostrzegł go, że pewnego dnia pojawi się po nim. W końcu ciało obcego nie tylko zostało uzdrowione, ale dołączono mu cybernetyczne wzmocnienie, zwiększając jego siłę. Vilgax udał się na Ziemię, aby osobiście uzyskać Omnitrix, pokonując Bena. Obcy był zaskoczony, że ludzkie dziecko tak długo mu się opierało i próbowało zdobyć Omnitrix. Jednak Gwen Tennyson i Max przeszkodzili mu i Ben stracił kontrolę nad swoimi transformacjami, zanim ostatecznie wyruszyli z nim do autodestrukcji statku Vilgaxa. Gwen 10 W alternatywnej linii czasu, Ben znalazł się ponownie w dniu, w którym znalazł Omnitrix, ale to Gwen go znalazła. Vilgax nie został jednak zraniony przez swoją bitwę ze statkiem Xylene i zaatakował Ziemię, gdy jego dron został pokonany. Cudzoziemiec złapał Gwen, ale został wystrzelony i zrzucony z jego statku przez Upgrade, najwyraźniej zabijając go. Późniejsze konflikty z Benem Vilgax przeżył eksplozję swojego statku (z prawdziwej linii czasu), teleportując się zanim wybuchł, ale został zamrożony, prawdopodobniethumb|Vilgax i Kevin z powodu przenikliwego zimna przestrzeni. Kevin 11 znalazł go i uwolnił, a po ciężkiej walce Vilgax zdał sobie sprawę, że Kevin miał połączenie z Omnitrixem, zgadzając się na współpracę z nim. Vilgaxowi i Kevinowi prawie udało się zdobyć Omnitrix od Bena, ale ostatecznie zostali uwięzieni w wymiarze Wielkiej Nicości. Kiedy Ben był w iluzji stworzonej przez Wiecznych Rycerzy, pojawiła się jego wymarzona wersja Vilgaxa. Gdy walczyli, kosmita próbował wysłać Bena do Nicości, ale Ben zamiast tego wrzucił go do środka. Jednak działania Vilgaxa skłoniły Bena do tego, co się działo, ponieważ zamierzał wysłać go do Nicości bez zdobycia Omnitrixa. W innym niekanonowym epizodzie, po zakończeniu lata, Vilgax i jego drony pojechali do rodzinnego miasta Bena i zniszczyli dom chłopca, by się zemścić. Kiedy Ben wrócił do domu, Vilgax pojawił się, grożąc życiem swojego ojca, Carla, i zmusił Bena, by ujawnił swój sekret, kiedy został Cannonboltem. Vilgax wycofał się, ale zaczął atakować miasto swoimi trutniami, a Ben, Max, Gwen i Carl pracowali razem, aby odeprzeć jego drony. W końcu Vilgax został zwabiony do podziemnej linii autobusowej przez Bena, gdzie Carl upuścił zapalniczkę na linię gazową, spalając kosmitów w ogromnej eksplozji. Ben 10.000 10 lat później, w przyszłości (w alternatywnej linii czasu), Vilgax uciekł z Nicości poprzez otwarcie portalu na innej planecie. Jednak Ben 10.000 nie chciał więcej ryzykować i w finałowej bitwie zostawił Vilgaxa rozdartego na strzępy. Jednak 10 lat później, dr Animo odkrył, co pozostało z kosmity i wskrzesił go swoim transmodulatorem. Dzięki modyfikacji, Vilgax był przygotowany do walki z Benem. thumb|Przyszła wersja Vilgaxa Vilgax ponownie starł się z Benem 10.000 i był w stanie z nim walczyć. Jednak z pomocą jego 10-letniego Bena, którego przyszła Gwen przywiózła w przyszłości, Ben 10.000 pokonał Vilgaxa i zamroził go dzięki Arktiguanie. Ben 10: Tajemnica Omnitrixa Vilgax ostatecznie zdołał uciec z Nicości po tym, jak natrafił na otwarty portal Wielkiej Nicości, choć miał na niego stresujący wpływ. Wydawał się również mieć głębszy uraz do Bena i w końcu ponownie próbował odzyskać Omnitrix, który przypadkowo został ustawiony przez Bena na tryb autodestrukcji, nie uznając niebezpieczeństwa, jakie stwarzała samozniszczenie Omnitrix. Vilgax zaczął ścigać statek Tetraxa. W końcu zaatakował statek Tetraxa i stanął przed Benem, ale w końcu został wyrzucony w kosmos przez śluzę. Vilgaxowi w końcu udało się podążyć za nimi na planetę Xenon, ale został pokonany, gdy Azmuth (twórca Omnitrixa) dezaktywował samozniszczenie i dał Benowi dostęp do formy Way Big. W tej formie Ben pokonał siły Vilgaxa i rzucił go w kosmos. Pięć lat przed Omniverse W odcinku Bill Gacks, w retrospekcji pojawia się na swym statku, gdzie uwięził 11-letniego Bena. Vilgax następnie groził, że nakarmi Benem swoich licznych potworami, ale Ben uwolni się i przekształci w Szybciora. Retrospekcja kończy się, gdy Szybcior zostanie złapany przez Potwory Alien Force thumb|Vilgax w Alien Force Vilgaxowi udało się powrócić, teraz mniej cybernetycznie wzmocniony i nową prawą ręką o nazwie Psyphon. Zaczął jednak przestrzegać prawa galaktycznego, co uzasadniało jego przejęcie, gdyby pokonał bohatera tego świata. W ten sposób Vilgax podbił 10 planet, w tym Ultimos, i pochłonął moc każdego z bohaterów. Jednak Vilgax nadal miał obsesję na punkcie Omnitrixa i wylądował na Ziemi po pokonaniu Ultimosa. Cudzoziemcowi udało się pokonać Maxa i dzieciaków, ale nie wchłonął ich mocy, wybierając je jako wiadomość dla Bena. Vilgax rzucił wyzwanie Benowi w kodeks galaktyczny, dając mu 24 godziny na zaakceptowanie wyzwania lub byłby w stanie legalnie zniszczyć Ziemię. Ben zaakceptował i udało mu się dotrzeć do walki na czas, pomimo przeciążenia Omnitrix i zmuszania go do wspominania swoich kosmitów. W końcu Vilgax zdołał rozbić Bena na kawałki jako Chromatona, ale zanim zdążył wziąć Omnitrix, Chromaton został przeformatowany na Diamentogłowego. Ze względu na praktykę, jaką posiadał w tej formie w woim wieku, Diamentogłowy był w stanie pokonać Vilgaxa, zmuszając go do opuszczenia Ziemi, aby nigdy nie powrócił. Jednak przysiągł, że zemści się na Benie w ten czy inny sposób. Przymierze z Fantomem Później Vilgax uwolnił Fantoma w zamian za tajemnice Omnitrix, ale tylko po to, by zostać zdradzonym. Fantom dokonał inwazji na Vilgaxię, rodzinną planetę Vilgaxa i opanował większość mieszkańców, zamieniając ich w swoich sługusów w Ektonurytów. Vilgax nie zdołał go powstrzymać, zmuszając go, by poleciał do Bena i jego sprzymierzeńców po pomoc i zawarł niełatwy sojusz. Udało im się dotrzeć do Zs'Skayr (Fantoma) i Ben pozwolił, by Ectonuryt posiądzie go tak, aby wchłonął go z powrotem do Omnitrixa. Jednak Zs'Skayr przejął osobowość Bena i przyjaciół Bena, a Vilgax walczył z nim, argumentując, czy nie skrzywdzić Bena. Vilgax mógł wreszcie osłabić Zs'Skayr, generując światło, które ponownie dało mu kontrolę, zmieniając się z powrotem w człowieka. Vilgax pozwolił Benowi i jego przyjaciołom odejść w spokoju, ale radował się, że w końcu zdobył sekrety Omnitrixa. Atak na Primusa Vilgax rozpoczął atak na planetę Primus, w wyniku której Omnitrix teleportował Bena i jego przyjaciół do Primusa. Następnie urządzenie opuściło Bena, aby znaleźć Azmutha, który użył go do walki z Vilgaxem, tylko po to, by przegrać i pozwolić Vilgaxowi na wzięcie Omnitrixa. Jednak nie wiedział, jak go używać, ponieważ urządzenie zostało ponownie skalibrowane i sprawił, że Ben powiedział mu, jak go użyć, grożąc Gwen i Kevinem. thumb|Vilgax jako Plazma Jednak Ben zamienił Vilgaxa w Plazmę i wziął sztuczny przyrząd grawitacyjny, który pozwolił Plazmie się poruszyć, powodując, że stał się nieporuszoną kałużą. Ben wyjął Omnitrix z kałuży, zmieniając Vilgaxa w normalnego. Ben następnie zamienił się w Kulę, rzucając swojego wroga w strumień Codonu, który zawierał całe DNA, do którego dostęp miał Omnitrix. Vilgax urósł znacznie, ale Ben zmienił się w Way Biga, wyrzucając go w kosmos. Powrót Petropii Vilgax ostatecznie powrócił do normalnej wielkości i zaczął szukać Tetraxa, który ukradł kryształ Vilgaxa, który zniszczył Petropię. Tetrax odkrył, że kryształ był kopią zapasową dla Petropii i Petrosapienów i miał na celu przywrócenie swojej planety. Zdobywca wyśledził Tetraxa na Ziemi i zażądał, aby oddał kryształ, który ukradł. Jednak Kevin przypadkowo ujawnił, że Tetrax podał go Chromatonowi (właściwie nazwie Sugilite), który został uwolniony z Omnitrixu. Vilgax podążył za nim, stwierdzając, że Petropia została ona przywrócona i był wściekły, że kryształ został użyty do ożywienia świata, który zniszczył. Vilgaxowi udało się pobić Sugilite'a, który błagał zdobywcę o litość i pozwolił mu przywrócić Petrosapiensów. Viglax odpowiedział, że nie wie co to litość i dalej pobijał Sugilite, dopóki Ben, jego przyjaciele i Tetrax nie przybyli. Vilgax zdołał z nimi walczyć i usunąć kryształ z głowy Sugilite tylko po to, by odkryć, że jego energia zniknęła. Zdobywca wrócił do Vilgaxii, widząc Petropię jako martwą planetę, która nie miała żadnego znaczenia, nie wiedząc, że Sugilite stworzył drugi kryształ, który został użyty do przywrócenia Petrosapiens. Aby dodać do żądło utraty kryształu, Vilgax odkrył, że Ben był przeziębiony. Sojusz z Albedo Vilgax ostatecznie połączył siły z Albedo, mówiąc mu, że chce zabić Bena, a Omnitrix już go nie interesuje. Gdy zabili Bena, Albedo mógł otrzymać Omnitrix, aby odzyskać swoją Galvanową formę. Albedo używając Ultimatrixa, pokonał Kevina, Gwen, a nawet Bena, któremu udało się wycofać po tym, jak stracił Omnitrix. Jednakże zdobywca zwrócił się przeciw Albedo i udało mu się go złapać, podczas gdy Vilgax planował użyć Omnitrix na swojej armii Bioids - robotów, które mogłyby przybrać obcą formę tego, co Vilgax wybrał w Omnitrixie. Jednak Ben i jego przyjaciele weszli na pokład jego statku, a Ben aktywował mniejszą wersję autodestrukcji Omnitrixa, który wybuchnie za 30 sekund i zniszczy tylko urządzenie. Vilgax nie potraktował zagrożenia poważnie, a tym samym pozwolił wybuchnąć Omnitrixowi, co skłoniło go do złego wysłania statku na kurs kolizyjny z rodzinnym miastem Bena. Vilgax następnie zaatakował Bena i jego przyjaciół, ale Ben uwolnił Albedo, biorąc Ultimatrix i używając go samemu, by walczyć z Vilgaxem jako Ostateczny Szlamfajer. Max i Gwen zdołali sprawić, by statek wylądował w oceanie, a Vilgax ujawnił swoją prawdziwą postać, zmieniając się w gigantycznego potwora podobnego do kałamarnicy. Prawie udało mu się połknąć Bena, ale jego arcywróg uciekł, zmieniając się Jetraya, gdy był pozostawiony w wybuchu. Ultimate Alien Vilgax zdołał wrócić jeszcze raz i został osłabiony ze względu na eksplozję, nie mogąc odzyskać swojej zwykłej formy. W końcu wyszedł na plażę, na której został znaleziony i postawił na pokazach karnawałowych. Pomimo zniewagi Vilgax znalazł czas, by odzyskać siły, dopóki nie został uwolniony przez Ezoteryków, jeden z dwóch kultów obok Koła Strażników Płomienia. Obaj wierzyli, że jest on Dagonem, legendarnym obcym, że dwa kulty czciły i wierzyły, że obdarzyły ludzkość ogniem. Koło wielbiło go, mając nadzieję, że przyniesie na Ziemię złoty wiek dobrobytu. Ben w końcu znalazł Vilgaxa, kiedy badał Krąg Strażników Płomienia, a obcy poinformował go, że planuje odebrać swoje imperium, kiedy będzie miał dostęp do statku kosmicznego. Gwen i Kevin zdołali wyłączyć statek, który kult ukradł od hydraulików. Razem z Benem próbowali powiedzieć kultowi, kim naprawdę jest Vilgax, ale grupa im nie uwierzyła, a Ben przysiągł swojemu wrogowi, że go powstrzyma, jeśli kiedykolwiek spróbuje uciec z Ziemi po rozbiciu czołgu. swojego thumb|396px|Vilgax z Askalonem Vilgax zdołał później zdobyć miecz Starego Jerzego, odzyskując normalną formę, ale dodatkowo okrywając się zbroją. Winston powiedział mu, że złamanie pieczęci, która kiedyś uwięziła Lucubrę, Vilgax udał się do pieczęci, walcząc z Wiecznymi Rycerzami, a następnie stanął twarzą w twarz z Benem i jego przyjaciółmi. Ben powiedział Vilgaxowi, że nie wie, co robi, ale obcy pomyślał, że jest inaczej i zdołał pokonać Bena. Jednak kiedy złamał pieczęć, Vilgax został wciągnięty w wymiar Dagona. Ale kiedy był w wymiarze Dagona, Vilgax stał się zwiastunem Dagona, najpotężniejszym z jego naśladowców. Po tym, jak św. Jerzy przybył do pieczęci, Vilgax pojawił się, by z nim walczyć, bez trudu zabierając go i pozostałych Wiecznych Rycerzy. Gdy na scenę pojawił się Ben jako Orzuk, Vilgax z łatwością był w stanie z nim walczyć i ostatecznie złamał pieczęć, otwierając portal do wymiaru Dagona. Otwarcie pozwoliło Dagonowi wysłać falę energii, która przekształciła każdego człowieka na Ziemi w swoich sług. Jednak Ben, Gwen, Kevin i George nie ucierpieli z powodu pola many, które Gwen postawiła, a Julie była chroniona przez statek. Vilgax kontynuował walkę z nimi i ostatecznie próbował całkowicie zniszczyć pieczęć. Dagon wpadł w złość za wysiłek, którego musiał użyć, ponieważ moc, jaką dał Vilgaxowi, powinna była wystarczyć, by zniszczyć pieczęć. Jednak Ben, przekształcony w Orzuka, i St. George wynurzyli się z gruzów, w których zostali pochowani i ponownie zaangażowali Vilgaxa. Ben oskarżył go o pomoc dla Dagona, ponieważ chciał czegoś dla siebie, doprowadzając go do gniewu i odtrącił ich na bok. W końcu Kevin i Gwen zaczęli pomagać, a oni wszyscy zajęli Vilgaxa, domagając się, by powiedział im, jak powstrzymać Dagona. Vilgax poprosił swojego mistrza, aby dał mu więcej mocy, tylko po to, by spotkać się z ciszą, ale Psyphon pojawił się na statku kosmicznym. Vilgax ze złością powiedział, że się spóźnił, ale Psyphon odpowiedział, że było to trudniejsze, niż się spodziewał, aby zebrać to, co chciał. Jednak przybył Dagon, pojawiając się na niebie i twierdząc, że jest "wszędzie". Kazał Vilgaxowi zaatakować Bena i jego sprzymierzeńców, ale zniknął, przygotowując maszynę, której wcześniej używał do absorbowania mocy. Po tym, jak Dagon pokonał Świętego Jerzego, Vilgax powrócił, mówiąc, że będzie rządził swoim wszechświatem, podobnie jak Dagona. Dagon zaatakował go i jego maszynę, ale zaczął absorbować swoją energię, nieustannie przejmując władzę, dopóki nie wchłonął całego Dagona. Psyphon następnie przekazał władzę Vilgaxowi i najwyraźniej zdołał zniszczyć Bena i jego sojuszników, ale Gwen teleportowała ich. Jednak moce Vilgaxa pozwoliły mu od razu je znaleźć, podążając za nimi na Mount Rushmore i wysyłając swoich ezoteryków, by zaatakowali ich. Kiedy zostali odepchnięci przez systemy obronne bazy hydraulików w środku, Vilgax przebrał się w swoją poprzednią formę i oderwał twarz Waszyngtona, wyłączając obronę. Zniszczył bazę, pokonując Gwen i Kevina, zanim stanął twarzą w twarz z Benem, który zabrał Askalona, miecz Świętego Jerzego. Walczyli, a Vilgax został zmieniony z powrotem na normalnego, z mocą Diagona wchłoniętą przez Askalon. Zapytał Bena, co zamierza zrobić z tą mocą, a kiedy Ben powiedział, że zamierza ją wykorzystać by zmienić wszystkich ezoteryków w ludzi. Omniverse W odcinku W kazamach Vilgax ostatecznie został więźniem hydraulików i został eskortowany do Incarceconu. Posunęli się nawet tak daleko, aby ewakuować wszystkich więźniów, aby upewnić się, że nie może nikomu grozić ani nakłonić nikogo do pomocy w ucieczce. Kiedy zbliżyli się do więzienia, Vilgax zauważył, że czuje się pochlebiony, ale zostali zaatakowani przez siły Imperium Incurseanu, prowadzone przez Księżniczkę Atteę, która próbowała podbić Vilgaxię i miała nadzieję, że zmusi ich do poddania się, zabijając ich przywódcę. Statkowi udało się dotrzeć do Incarceceonu, ale Inkursjanie podążyli za nimi, podążając za Atteą, wykonując SześćSześć, SiedemSiedem i OsiemOsiem. Ben rozgniewał się, sądząc, że Vilgax to załatwił, ale Attea wkrótce wyjaśniła, że próbuje zabić zdobywcę. Ben zdołał zdjąć Atteę i jej sługusów, zanim grupa uciekła. Gdy Ben i Vilgax szli korytarzem, Vilgax zauważył, że właśnie dzięki niemu Ben dostał Omnitrix. Ben odpowiedział, że zawsze próbuje i nie zdobywa Omnitrixa, tylko po to, aby zostać pobitym raz za razem, prosząc Vilgaxa, czy widział wzór. Kiedy znów zaczęli się kłócić, Ben powiedział, że rozważa właśnie pozwolenie Incursejanom na Vilgaxa, ale zwycięzca wskazał, że Incurseanie nie zatrzymają się z Vilgaxem i będą ścigać go na każdej planecie we wszechświecie. Jednak Attea i OsiemOsiem dogonili ich, a OsiemOsiem zdołał ich złapać. Vilgax kazał Benowi usunąć kajdanki, które go trzymały, co zrobił. Jednak zdobywca rzucił Bena w Attę i OsiemOsiem, zanim uciekł. Vilgax prawie wpadł na SześćSześć i SiedemSiedem, ale Ben dogonił Vilgaxa i włączył mu kajdanki, mimo że twierdził, że rzucił w nich Bena jedynie jako rozrywkę, wiedząc, że Ben może ich pokonać. Ben postanowił przenieść Vilgaxa do innego więzienia, by ponownie zostać zaatakowanym przez Atteę i łowców nagród. Vilgax nagle uratował Bena od Techtona Dissipatora Attei, a Ben i Plumbers pokonali siły Incursean. Jednak Vilgax został uwolniony i powalił Bena, skutecznie uciekając po tym, jak nie próbował ukraść Omnitrixa. Vilgax pojawia się jako formą Lucy, aby przestraszyć Phyphona w odcinku Błoto nie Woda. Pojawia się także w śnie Khybera w odcinku "Za jeszcze większą potęgę mózgu", gdzie jest związany z tyłu Gruchota. W odcinku Bill Gacks, gdzie pojawia się hydraulik o nazwisku Bill Gacks, który łudzącą wygląda jak ludzka wersja Vilgaxa, przypadkowo aktywuje ukryte urządzenie pozostawione przez Vilgaxa jako plan awaryjny przeciwko Benowi. Urządzenie wypuściło armię Kałamarnic, z którymi Ben stoczył walkę pięć lat przed serią Omniverse. Po rozkazach Phyphona potwory rozpoczęły spustoszenie w Bellwood w imieniu swojego pana, ale ostatecznie zostały zatrzymane przez Bena, Rooka i Billa Gacksa jako Vilgaxa przy użyciu maski ID. W odcinku I nie było żadnego, Vilgax sprzymierzył się z Eonem, aby zniszczyć każdą wersję Bena z każdej alternatywnej rzeczywistości, biorąc kilka złych Benów z wieloświata jako swoich agentów. Vilgax spotkał się z Dobrym Benem pod naciskiem Eona, który uważał, że Tennyson bez Omnitrixa był niegroźny, przez co nie potrzebowali rujnować swoich planów. W połowie bitwy pomiędzy wieloma Benami Vilgax aktywował Chronosapieńską Bombę Czasu, broń, która usunie wszystkie wersje Bena (w tym i Eona !) i wymaże każdą alternatywną oś czasu z wyjątkiem Dobrego Bena. To zostawiłoby tylko dobrego Bena, jedynego, który nie miałby szans przeciwko niemu. Podczas gdy Vilgax marnował czas na pochwałę nad swoją wyższością, profesor Paradox uratował Dobrego z gniewu Vilgaxa, zabierając go do portalu. W odcinku I pojawił się Ben, Vilgax po raz pierwszy pojawia się, gdy Dobry Ben i Paradox cofają się w czasie do dnia, w którym wszystko się zaczęło. Aby zrestartować pierwszą oś czasu Dobry Ben zrobił obronę swojego statku jako Szara Materia. Pozwoliło to okrętowi na ostatnie uderzenie statku Xylene, upewniając się, że Vilgax śmiertelnie się zranił. Wracając do teraźniejszości, spotkał Dobrego Bena kilka sekund po tym, jak Paradox go uratował i był zadowolony, że został mu jeszcze jeden Omnitrix. Powiedział Dobremu Benowi, że nawet nie wie, jak go używać i nigdy nie będzie bohaterem. Jednak zmienił się w Mechanicznego i rozwiązał skutki bomby. Mechaniczny następnie odsyła złych Benów do ich własnych linii czasu, pozostawiając Vilgaxa samemu sobie. Vilgax został pokonany przez Bena 10, Bena 23, Gwen 10, Bena 10.000 i otrzymał ostateczny rzut przez DobregoBen. Następnie został aresztowany przez Alternatywnego Maxa i jego hydraulików. Jakiś czas później Vilgax uciekł z więzienia i wrócił na główną oś czasu. W odcinku Wrzechświat przeciwko Tennysonwi z podnieceniem obserwował proces Bena na swoim statku. W Vreedlemania Vilgax powrócił, by zemścić się na Benie, ale uciekł, gdy zobaczył Ma Vreedle. W odcinku Malgax atakuje, po tym, jak Ben w końcu zdołał usunąć Skurda ze swojego Omnitrixa, Vilgax i Albedo ukradli zwłoki Malware'a z muzeum na Galvan Prime. Zmodyfikowali jego strukturę genetyczną i zmienili w zbroję, którą Vilgax nosił, aby pokonać Bena Tennysona i zdobyć Omnitrix. Vilgax pokazał, że ma przewagę, dopóki Skurd nie wrócił, by pomóc Benowi. Gdy ich plan się nie powiódł, a Vilgax został śmiertelnie ranny podczas topnienia ciepłego rdzenia, szczątki Malware'a zaczynają wyciekać ze skamieniałego ciała Vilgaxa, podczas gdy Azmuth unieszkodliwił Ultimatrix Albedo i został skazany na służbę społeczną na następne "30 cykli Galvan". en:Vilgax Kategoria:Ben 10 Kategoria:Filmowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Serialowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Obcy Kategoria:Tyrani Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Kryminaliści Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Zdradzeni Kategoria:Egoiści Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Czyste Zło